


One Shots Of Hot Sex

by Raina_Bloom87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_Bloom87/pseuds/Raina_Bloom87
Summary: I decided to do a bunch of one shots. They will all be xxx. Each one will have disclaimers at the beginning in the notes. I feel this will be easier than separating each one. If you don't like the content warnings just go to next chapter please. Or just don't read my works.  They will all be very sexual but not all of them will be consensual. Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments by those you like. Raina.





	One Shots Of Hot Sex

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter warnings.
> 
> Fear of dark, Slight Bondage, Kidnapping, Possible rap/non-con, Drugging.

You wake up slowly. Your senses registering one thing at a time.

 

It's warm around you. Just enough that you don't sweat or need a blanket.

 

There is no blanket on you. There's soft silky sheets beneath you.

 

You don't sleep on silk. You don't sleep in complete darkness.

 

There is no light coming from anywhere. Panic rises in your chest.

 

The panic makes you move to sit up, but you can't.

 

Your arms are tied above your head and something has both your ankles.

 

Your panic increases and you struggle against your bonds. Too frightened to scream out loud.

 

After a minute you start to calm down enough to think. Think back to the last thing you remember.

 

 

_A long hot bath. Brushing out your hair. A sound out in the living room._

 

_Yes, the sound. You were home alone and you thought you heard the front door._

 

_Your boyfriend has a key, so it might have been him. But he wasn't supposed to come over today._

 

_At least, you don't think he was. Maybe you forgot. That it. You just forgot._

 

_Feeling silly, you call out to him. Let him know you'll be out in a minute._

 

_He doesn't reply. Why doesn't he tease you or come find you?_

 

_You call his name again. You tighten the string on your bathrobe._

 

_Maybe he's playing a prank on you. The tightness in your chest eases._

 

_Yes, that's it. He's just being funny. He'll jump out and scare you at the last minute._

 

_You call out as you walk out the bathroom. Letting him know you're on to him._

 

_Still no other sounds. You push down your worry as you continue down the hall to the living room._

 

_The light is off in there. You didn't turn the light off._

 

_You reach around the doorway for the light switch. trying to see movement in the dark._

 

_Your fingers find the switch and flick it up._

 

_White light blinds you as the room is illuminated. There is no one there._

 

_You must of been hearing things. There never was someone at the front door._

 

_You let out a sigh and start to turn around. Shaking your head at yourself._

 

_A strong arm wraps around you from behind and a rag is slammed over your face._

 

_You inhale sharply and struggle against your assailant. A funny smell and taste register._

 

_Moving becomes hard fast. Your head gets foggy. Everything goes dark._

 

 

That's right. There was someone at your house. But who?

 

And where are you now? This bed is too soft to be yours.

 

Why would someone kidnap you, anyway?

 

You reach your fingers out to find what ties you down. There's tinkling of metal on metal as you move.

 

Leather cuffs with fur in-lining wrap around each of your wrists. The buckles are padlocked.

 

They are connected by chain links looped behind a single bar in the headboard above you.

 

The same cuffs appear to be on your ankles from what you can feel with your toes.

 

The same chains keep you from bringing your legs up too far.

 

There are no sounds coming from outside. No other sounds from within. 

 

None but those of which you make. And the roar of silence in your ears.

 

No. That's not true. There is another sound you hear.

 

Off to your right. Past the end of the bed. You hear. . . . Breathing.

 

That can't be right. It's just your breathing you're hearing echoing back.

 

You inhale and hold your breath just to prove it. But the breathing continues.

 

A small squeak comes out as you exhale. A new fear rising.

 

You can't look away from the spot where you hear the breathing. 

 

You're so focused on the slight breathes you hear when the person starts to move.

 

The slight groan of a wood against wood as the breather stands.

 

The soft pat pat pat of bare feet on the floor coming closer to the foot of the bed.

 

The rustle of the silk sheets as hands glide across it towards your restrained legs.

 

Two large hands rest over each ankle in the dark. Thumbs brushing along the fur of the cuffs.

 

The grip tightens and pulls your legs apart with ease, despite you trying to hold them together.

 

The hands slid up your calves and pushes your knees wide as the shadow being climbs on the bed.

 

You feel the bed sink under the new weight. It sinks like the pit of your stomach.

 

The body reaches over your right leg. It forces you to bend your knee and lay it flat on the bed.

 

Then it starts to wrap a bind around the joint. You struggle but fail to avoid the new restraint.

 

The shadow quickly ties back your other leg so you lay with your legs spread wide. 

 

The position has your pussy lips slightly parted and the warm air feels cool along your folds.

 

Fear and anticipation make your breathing ragged. Your breasts stiffen. Nipples peaked.

 

You can feel moister seep from your core. Seep and run along your slit.

 

The hands return to your thighs. Caressing them up to your groin. It's body lowering as it does.

 

A hot breath ruffles the fine hairs along your crotch. Sending a pleasing sensation deep.

 

A tongue slips between the parted pussy lips and laps up your juices in one lick.

 

Then returns to stroke your clit. Again and again. Until you moan.

 

The body settles more in the alcove of your legs and uses it's hands to part your pussy lips more.

 

It's mouth presses flush with your sex and the tongue explores every crevice inside with long licks.

 

Circling your bud once. Twice. Thrice. Moving down to your weeping core to drink up your nectar.

 

Pressing flat and hard against your entire sex as the shadow being sucks gently.

 

Dipping the tip into your sex and pulling it back out.

 

Carefully catching your clit with teeth and sucking while flicking it with their tongue.

 

All this has you pulling at all the binds that hold you in place.

 

The feeling of a hot wet mouth fucking you is agony. Especially since you can't lash back.

 

You try and hold in the moans but can't as it's tongue presses even deeper into your sex.

 

You buck, trying to get the tongue to go even deeper, but it draws it's tongue out.

 

You whimper. A deep chuckle emanates from the mouth.

 

One of the hands slides lower and presses two fingers right where the tongue was.

 

You whimper again. The fingers slip inside you with ease.

 

You throw your head back and let out a loud moan. Enjoying the new sensation.

 

The fingers draw out and push in faster. You thrust up to take them in as far as they can go.

 

In and out. In and out. Faster then slower. Some times with a slight twist. Some times slightly bent.

 

Each time bringing you closer and closer to the edge. But never quit there enough.

 

Then the lips return as the fingers keep pumping into you. Mouth wrapped around your bud again.

 

No teeth this time. Just the sucking and tongue flicking.

 

That seems to be what you need to push you over as a orgasm racks your body and you clench around the digits.

 

The shadow being keeps up the assault with mouth and hand until you start to quiver from the aftershock of cumming.

 

The form moves from you leg alcove and removes all four restraints from your lower limbs.

 

You draw your legs together and draw them close to you. Still trying to regain some of your senses.

 

Your leg freedom is short lived as the shadow returns to the bed and pulls apart your legs again.

 

This time you have no fight in you as each leg is braced on either side of the being.

 

One arm slides under your waist and lifts you up while something soft is slipped under you.

 

It's a pillow and it lifts your pelvis higher than your chest.

 

The reason for that quickly becomes apparent when you feel a new protrusion poking your core.

 

Hands grip each of your hips as the shadow man pushes his thick hard cock into you.

 

You try to call out. To beg. You are so sensitive right now. It'll be too much.

 

But as he pushes deep within you, stretching you more than his fingers did, you moan.

 

He's pretty thick around and has a good amount of length.

 

You can feel him fill you all of your cervix and still his groin doesn't meet yours.

 

He pulls out slowly. Oh so slowly. You contract around his reseeding cock. His grip tightens on your hips.

 

Only the head of his phallus is still in you when he stops drawing out.

 

You try again to beg him to at least wait. He ignores your plea and pushes in faster.

 

Another orgasm is already building and your toes are curling on either side of him.

 

Your so wet now that he's gliding in and out of you. Pumping faster and faster.

 

Each thrust allows him to sink deeper and deeper into you. His groin meeting yours.

 

You can feel his balls smack your ass. You don't know why, but that turns you on more.

 

By now you're screaming out your pleasure. Begging for more. Telling him you love it.

 

Suddenly he shift position so one hand holds one of your legs up high.

 

The other cups one of your breasts. His body laying on top of you.

 

His hand is so large it cups your entire boob. His thumb and fore finger softly pinching your nipple.

 

With the new position his groin hairs rub against your over-sensitive clit.

 

Another orgasm takes over, but you don't have the voice left to scream out.

 

Your body convulses under the onslaught of pleasure. Once again he draws it out.

 

With one final pump he cums inside of you. You feel his seed erupt out of his cock.

 

The hot fluid mixing with your juices. Your cervix clenches again around him.

 

You both pant and try to catch your breaths as your heart-rate returns to normal.

 

The man reaches under you and pulls the pillow away before pulling his cock out.

 

You continue to lay still. Only turning your face away slightly when a light comes on.

 

The man unlocks the cuffs on your wrists and slowly brings your arms towards your body.

 

A pillow is placed under your head and a blanket pulled over you.

 

The man climbs under the blanket and leans over you.

 

You look up into his eyes with such contentment.

 

He leans down and kisses you softly on the lips.

 

"Did I do it like you wanted?" He asks with concern.

 

"You made the rap seem real. And that's what I wanted." You reply calmly.

 

"Happy anniversary, Love." He whispers to to you.

 

"Happy anniversary, Lover." You whisper back. 

 


End file.
